Am I in Twilight?
by Mss Go
Summary: Anabelle and Eli. Stranded on an island. I beg you to give it a chance.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Edward or Twilight, but I do own this story plot and the characters Annabelle and Eli!

I LOVE TWILIGHT!

**A/N: **I will not be able to update alot. Hopefully once a week. It depends on my mom and the computer. Read and Enjoy!

Stranded!

I was happy. Ecstatic actually. But in all my excitement I had forgotten to pack a toothbrush. Weird, right? Why was I so worried about my toothbrush, I was going to stay in the Bahamas. I had won the contest. I had dropped my name in the box and won. What I didn't know at the time is that I would really miss that toothbrush. I boarded the plane. I sat in a window seat and watched the clouds pass by. It wasn't until the middle of the flight when I noticed him. He was sitting three rows up. He was pale, but it worked for him. His face was perfect and his hair was a dirty blonde color. I don't know why he stuck out like he did. There were, of course, a hundred other people on the plane. I was staring at his flawless face as he flirted stiffly with the stewardess, when the plane started to shake. Luggage fell out of the racks and kids were screaming. It felt like everything had slowed down. I knew my life was going to end then. I was nineteen years old. I wasn't ready to die. I stood up and ran towards the small kitchen to find out what was going on. I was three feet from the entrance when the plane shook violently and I fell forward hitting my head on the counter. I looked up and saw him, then I blacked out.

"Ugh," I sat up. My head was pounding. I could feel…sand? I opened my eyes and saw the ocean. Why was I at the beach? The last thing I remember is thinking I was going to die. Maybe I was in heaven or maybe it was my own purgatory and I just had to stand up and look around and see it. I sighed. I didn't want to turn around and face whatever personal hell Lucifer had set before me.

"You knocked your head pretty good," said a deep but utterly lovely voice from behind me. I guessed it was Lucifer. I looked up and saw him. The guy from the plane. I knew then I was in heaven. He was standing in the shadows and his face was in big smile that could melt even Old Man Winter's heart. I stood up and walked towards him. I think I was smiling because my cheeks stung as if they were cut.

"I did? Um where am I?" I asked him. He frowned and shook his head.  
"I don't really know, the plane went down in the water and I grabbed you and your stuff and swam you to shore. I looked at the purple duffel bag he was carrying and realized it was mine.

"Thanks, um how did you bring me and the bag to shore by yourself?" I was baffled by his apparently marvelous strength because looking at him now; he was defined but not that much.

"I play basketball so I have great leg strength," he half smiled. I accepted it as a miracle. I know there was no way he could have carried me and him and my bag without God's hand guiding him. "What's your name?" he asked.

"Oh, uh, I well, I can't remember my name!" I panicked. I could remember my mother's name, and my dad's, I could remember everything but my name. He looked at me and I thought he was going to laugh at me. I was right. "Wwwhat's so funny!"

"Nothing just I didn't think you hit your head that hard," I glared at him. I didn't even know him, but I felt like we had been friends for years. I felt my cheeks, they hadn't stopped stinging. I crawled over to my bag; it was lying on the ground beside him. I lifted the top string and pulled out a lump of wet clothes.

"Ugh," my favorite jeans, purple skinnies, were soaking wet. I dug down deep and found a blue makeup bag. I pulled the mirror out, everything else was ruined inside it. I looked at my face, there were cuts all over and a large gash over my left eye. I had dried blood here and there. My face was horrid, I could not be appealing to him at all. My black hair was in mats and you could barely see my pink streaks as they were beneath jungle on my head. I dug through the bag and pulled out my hairbrush. It was hot pink and had black skulls all over it. I brushed through the mess and winced as the brush hit yet another big wad of tangled hair. The whole time he stared at me laughing, I guess at the tears in my eyes. I finished brushing through it and checked again. It was decent. A lot better then it was before. I stood up for the first time and wobbled slightly. He placed his hands on my shoulders to balance me. My whole body tingled at his touch. I think he felt it to because he pulled away quickly. I looked around for the first time. The island was gorgeous, the water was beautiful. You could see straight down. I saw tide pools off in the distance, and palm trees lined the entrance to what I guessed was a jungle. I saw no sign of life or survivors other than myself and him. The entire situation reminded me of something out of a movie or a crazy romance novel. The type of novels I read.

"What's your name?" I asked him. He looked at me, and smiled.

"Oh, sorry, it's Eli Martel," he smiled at me. His smile made me feel safe and warm. I walked across the beach to the ocean. The sun was setting and the way the light played across the horizon mesmerized me. I felt his breath on my neck and his sudden closeness scared me. I turned and he was looking at the horizon like I was.

"We need to make a shelter or something," I stated the obvious to get out of the awkward situation. He backed away from me and pointed to the woods.

"Our best bet is to scavenge the beach for anything that might have washed up on the shore, more clothes and any electronic devices that may have not sustained to much water damage," he said in his deep voice. He was in a way to small for his manly voice. But it seemed to suit him. He headed off down the beach and began to whistle. I followed slowly behind him scanning the shore for anything. We walked for what felt like and hour when he stopped.

"Eli?" I asked. All I could see was his dark silhouette.

"Shh get down," he whispered. I stood looking confused and scanned for what we were supposed to be hiding from. That's when I saw two sets of red eyes, thirty feet from me. "I said get down Ann!" the next thing I knew is I was flying. I looked around and saw everything whizzing by me. I started to scream and fight against who ever were holding me. "Calm down it's me Jamie." I kept protesting. Who was this guy? Running as fast as he was and what was that thing on the beach? It went on like this. I was screaming at the top of my lungs, beating against his back. Finally, my surroundings came to halt and I fell to the ground. "God Ann I can't save you if you continue to scream and beat my back!" I realized I was still screaming and quickly ceased the unnecessary noise. My face was beet red, I could feel it.

"I'm sorry," I said. Suddenly I remembered why I was screaming in the first place. I immediately stood up and took several long steps away from him. "You were, how, what was that?"

"There's no need to run, I am not going to hurt you, I promise," his voice was honest and he sounded like it would hurt him if I left. I sat down right where I stood and buried my face into my knees, to afraid to look up. What was this man? How could he run like that? I didn't know what to do. I knew I could never out run him and if I could where would I go? There was no one for miles and I was beginning to think I would never see anyone other then Eli ever again. "I know your scared I apologize, how can you not be scared of me, I mean I drink blood!" I lifted my head in surprise. He does what? Drinks blood? Ok I had to be dreaming. I was still unconscious on the beach and this was all some crazy dream I had come with. I was way too obsessed with Twilight. No more Twilight books, movies, or sim videos.

"You're a vampire like a Twilight vampire as in Edward Cullen, ya know?" like he would know. I am so stupid here I am blubbering about Twilight when I should be running for my life, as if that would save me but still at least I would have tried.

"Yes, I don't glitter of course as you saw earlier and I cannot read minds but I have everything else any other vampire in the book has. I know your scared, who wouldn't be, but I promise I won't hurt you at all. I have abstained from humans for three hundred years, and though you smell delicious, I will NOT hurt you. I promise, but we need to move because the thing on the beach will kill you without a thought to it." He looked into my face with his earnest eyes, they were bright blue in color and were quite beautiful.

"Wait, if you're a vampire how are your eyes such a bright blue?" I was curious of course.

"I'm not exactly like the vampires in the book, my eyes stayed the same, they only turn when I'm thirst…."his voice trailed off. I guess it was a subject he didn't want to discuss around me. "Look we have to go, that creature will be looking for you." He didn't bother to explain further. I was flying past trees again within two seconds. I closed my eyes and relaxed my body. I laid my head against his shoulder and was completely content. We ran on until we reached a small clearing. He set me down gently. "Stay here, I'm going to get your bag, my bag, and the tent I found while you were unconscious." Without a sound he was gone. I fell back onto the grass. I was sweating like a pig; it had to be at least 102 out here. I pulled off my t-shirt and lay there in my black undershirt. Absentmindedly, I began tracing the huge scar that extended from my stomach to my hip. All of a sudden, I felt a cold finger trace my forehead. I opened my eyes and jerked my self away, fumbling for my shirt. I pulled it around me, covering as much of me as possible. Eli was sitting on the opposite side of the clearing with a startled look on his face. He was still in reaching distance so I gently touched his face. He flinched so I pulled away.

"You scared me," I said embarrassed by my body. He smiled slightly.

"I'm sorry, here's your stuff, and you don't have to stop what you were doing on my account," he looked at me slyly, or so I thought but I blinked and his expression was just blank. I started pulling everything out of my bag. It lay in a jumbled mess around me. I picked up the Hello Kitty pillow and hugged it to my chest. I still had my t-shirt around me and the pillow was slightly damp, cooling my face. "Watch out, I have to set the tent up." I stood up and backed into the knee high grass, keeping my shirt securely around me the whole time. Although I had an undershirt on, you could still see from my belly button down and the hideous reminders of the past glinted in the sunlight. The tent was set up in less then a minute and Eli emerged smiling victoriously. "Bet you couldn't have set the tent up that fast." He teased me.

"I'm also not a vampire," I commented and he shrugged while he crawled into the tent. I pulled the shirt back over my head. It was damp from the pillow and stretched out around the top of my jeans. I half smiled at the sight of how small the tent was. I crawled in and found Eli making me a makeshift sleeping bag.

"I tried to make you a bed, it's all the blankets I could find," he said sweetly. I fell back on it and made myself comfortable. My body ached and stiffened as if telling me rest was exactly what I needed, but my mind buzzed with hundreds of little questions and thoughts. Eli lied sideways beside me. His body was too long for this small one person tent and he was only but an inch or two away from me. I could feel the coolness radiating from him and longed to cuddle to him. It was burning up and also I liked him, more then I should. I felt as if I had met him before, perhaps in a past life.

"Thank you, for the tent and the bed, for saving me," I murmured.

"It's no problem," he responded trying to sound nonchalant but failing. I sighed and wiped my forehead, clearing it of the sweat that had begun to bead. "Are you hot?" he asked. I looked at him, incredulously. I lied here pouring an ocean of sweat and he asks am I hot?! For one instant I wanted to murder him. He read the look on my face and laughed. "You let your temper get the best of you, and I asked out of politeness, it was only to cool you off, because I am almost freezing all the time.." he stumbled over the last few lines, but his words were just as beautifully pronounced.

"I'm hot, but I'll be fine, so thanks for the offer." I wanted so badly to cuddle to him. To feel him there next to me, but I couldn't. He was just being polite and I would think of it as more.

"Oh, alright," his voice answered, sounding mechanic. I glanced at him and saw his eyes were closed. "Don't worry, I'm awake, I never sleep." I was startled and I turned away, embarassed he noticed me staring.

"So why are you a vampire?" I asked, breaking the awkward silence that engulfed the tent.

"Well, in 1707, I was twenty-three. I had a fiance, who I didn't love, but was going to be a good wife, and that's all that mattered. I hated all of it though. I wanted thrills, not a family. There was a place in town, where the men were known for their mysterious, adventurous life. I went there, hoping to unlock the secret of their adventure. I met a man named Ramone. I asked him how he sought his thrills. He shook his head and mumbled in Spanish. He beckoned for me to come and of course I followed. I followed him down dark corridors until I reached a grand room. There were men and women in corners of the room, consemating, and people feeding off of others. He told me of the society, of the vampires, of their immortality and their abilities. He yelled, pleaded with me, to leave now. That it was no life. But I insisted, begged for it all. I begged for my death, basically. A beautiful woman came to me; half dressed and led me away. She kissed me and …other things. Finally, she paused on my neck and I felt a sharp pain. I woke up a week later in an alley way. This is how it has been since."

"Why did you want that?" I asked, amazed at the fact anyone would want that.

"I honestly don't know. I was young and stupid," he answered chuckiling.

"Do you regret your decision?" I assumed I already knew the answer.

"No, not once, I mean it gets lonely but I love it, the speed, the strength, its all fantastic," was his simply reply. I couldn't believe his answer I was shocked. He saw it on my face and started laughing quietly to himself. "Get some sleep, tomorrow we will find away off the island and we can both continue our trip to the Bahamas as planned," he paused, "seperatley of course, not together." He stumbled over the last sentence.

"Alright, goodnight, Eli."

"Goodnight, Annabelle."

"Wait, what?? Who is Annabelle?" I asked frantically.


End file.
